


light a match inside of me. start a fire

by cutthroatsunsets (cookiedoug)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: And back from the upside down, Billy is Alive, Blowjobs, Car Sex, First Time, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, bottom!billy, monsters are coming, top!steve
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiedoug/pseuds/cutthroatsunsets
Summary: “¿Entonces qué quieres que haga con las manos?” venenoso, visceral, irritante “¿Eh, Rey Steve? ¿Con que cojones quieres que me llene la boca?”Le late el corazón en las sienes. Detrás de los oídos. Apartaría los ojos, pero Steve no deja de mirarle. Está cabreado. Billy también. Cuando los dos están así, son como dos reactivos a punto de tocarse.Están los dos tan enfadados con su propio miedo que se los come por dentro.Y es tan fácil –joder–tan fácil en comparación.“Puedo llenártela bastante bien, si te hace tanta falta”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	light a match inside of me. start a fire

Antes de que termine la semana, Billy ya sabe que no lo va a conseguir.

Es una de esas situaciones en las que te puede la presión de grupo. Al fin y al cabo, no es su propia intención el dejarlo. Pero Hopper lleva meses arrastrando un caso severo de abstinencia, Will estornuda cada vez que Billy enciende uno, y Dustin es asmático, así que,

Le _convencen_ , de alguna manera.

“No eres _capaz_ de dejarlo. Por eso no lo haces” fué el argumento de Max, el resto del rebaño asistiendo a su alrededor con entusiasmo “No porque no quieras”

Y todos han sido amables con él desde que regresó. Muy, muy amables. Hopper le ha acogido en su cabaña. Max y el resto de los críos han conformado una concha protectora a su alrededor, especialmente Jane. Steve Harrington se ha convertido en una especie de sombra que es incapaz de sacudirse de encima. Y Joyce. Bueno. Joyce es _Joyce_. Y es por eso Billy lo intenta, ser amable con ellos también (Aun cuándo se asegura de hacerle a Max la vida un poco imposible cada vez que se lleva a la boca uno de esos malditos caramelos que saben a placebo del malo y a menta).

Pero.

Toda su decisión se va al traste en la noche del tercer día.

Están vigilando una de las carreteras que salen del bosque. Steve y él. Atrincherados en la sólida seguridad del Camaro. Aparcados al borde de la carretera.

A poco más de ocho kilómetros hacia el interior de la espesura está el lugar por el que Billy escapó del mundo del revés hace poco más de dos meses.

Y Billy sabe que será capaz de sentirlos en el momento en que crucen el umbral entre los mundos y vuelvan aquí. Insaciables, hambrientos de algo que les sepa a vida después de la oscuridad y la ceniza del lado de la realidad en el que habitan. Sabe que los notará llegar como un animal que ha contraído la rabia, enfermo, incurable, irremediablemente unido a ellos. Por eso han estado haciendo esto desde que volvió a ser medianamente capáz de mantenerse en pié. Steve y él. Horas y horas y horas plantados en los alrededores del bosque.

Esperando.

(Porque esta vez, cuando vengan, no van a pillarles por sorpresa)

Son las dos y veinticuatro de la madrugada según el reloj del coche. Steve está trasteando con la ruleta de la radio, y Billy suelta una risa por la nariz cuando pasa de largo después de los tres primeros acordes de _Bad moon rising,_ decidiéndose por dejar que John Waite les cante bajito, el tono nostálgico de su voz en opuesto contraste con la oscuridad opresiva que les rodea.

“¿Miedo de atraer a la mala suerte?”

Steve alza una ceja rápida, sus dedos arañan pensativos la tela del vaquero por encima de su rodilla.

“Mejor prevenir que tener que lamentarse”

Están finales de octubre pero todavía hace calor. Fuera, se escucha el sonido de los grillos y la brisa se asoma por la ventanilla bajada para agitarle pelo. A Billy le da la sensación de que tenerla así es jugársela un poco, como tentar a la suerte, esa pequeña brecha en la sólida seguridad del coche.

Los dedos se le mueven solos, _tap-taptaptap_ , al ritmo de _And there's a storm that's raging. Through my frozen heart tonight_. Lleva días sintiéndose más inquieto de lo normal. Tenso. Tratando de aguantar el equilibrio en el fino borde que le separa de perder los nervios. Quiere achacárselo al tabaco pero sabe que es muy probable que en realdad sea otra cosa.

(Como si casi, _casi_ estuvieran ya aquí. Y a Billy le parece que puede sentirlos, justo a otro lado de la puerta, como un susurro en la periferia del sonido, una interferencia)

Con los faros apagados, la luna es lo único que ilumina la hilera de sombras donde empieza el bosque. Billy se lleva las manos a la nuca. Se masajea los músculos del cuello.

“¿Al final tienes que trabajar mañana?”

Steve mueve la cabeza ligeramente en su dirección, ese primer instinto de girarse hacia el sonido, pero no termina de apartar los ojos del otro lado de la ventanilla.

Llevan así más de dos meses. Steve y él. Billy ya sabe reconocer cuando también está nervioso.

“Robin me cubre. Se tiene a Keith metido en el bolsillo”

Robin podría meterse en el bolsillo a quien quisiera. Si quisiera. En las rarísimas ocasiones en las que no es Steve el que viene con él, lo hace Robin. Se sienta en ese mismo asiento y se dedica básicamente a no dejar de hablar ("El fin del mundo se acerca y yo sigo teniendo que ir a trabajar, ¿te lo puedes creer, Hargrove?) Le cuenta las historias vergonzosas de cuando los clientes intentan robar el porno del videoclub ("Y va y me suelta que tiene que cascársela por _razones médicas._ Pero que no le da el sueldo para gastárselo en porno y que cosas así debería de cubrírselas _el seguro_ " _)_ Hace como que intenta ligar él con las citas textuales que Keith usa para intentar entrarles a las tías.

("Te invitaría a un bombón cielo, pero no quiero que te mueras de sobredosis"

"Yo use esa una vez, y me funcionó"

"Ya sabes que yo no soy una experta en la materia, Hargrove. Pero puedo garantizarte que no fué por la frase"

“¿Me estás llamando guapo, Buckley?”

“De forma bastante aséptica, pero sí”)

A Billy las horas con ella se le pasan volando.

“Dice que se ha visto la peli que le recomendaste, y que es una mierda”

Billy suelta un bufido por la nariz.

“Todo lo que no está en blanco y negro o en francés le parece una mierda”

A Steve se le curva la comisura de la boca en un ángulo suave, afectuoso, un ángulo que dice _cariño._

“Esas putas pelis” dice, con el tono agotado del que se ha tenido que ver unas cuantas “Son _horribles”_

“Vaya que si”

Pero a pesar de lo agradable que es estar con Robin, Billy prefiere estar con Steve. Con Steve, que siente tanto miedo como Billy (aun cuando nunca se lo haya dicho). Con Steve, que a veces le parece la persona más solitaria del mundo. Con Steve, que no le deja nunca solo. Que se mete con él sin parar. Que le mira a veces como si no pudiera dejar de preocuparse, como si le importara más de lo que a Billy jamás se ha preocupado de sí mismo.

Con Steve.

El único problema con Steve es que, la mayor parte el tiempo, no se entienden.

“¿No puedes cerrar esa ventanilla?

“No hace frio, que más te da”

Billy sí que tiene frío. Últimamente tiene frío siempre. Pero Steve tiene esta cosa con los espacios cerrados que sería claustrofobia si no fuera porque eso a lo que le tiene miedo podría arrinconarlo y cerrarle la salida de verdad.

Aunque en este caso, las cosas como son, a Billy le parece un poco incongruente.

Porque esas cosas también pueden _entrar._

“Se me están erizando los pelos de los brazos, Harrington, y dentro de poco se me van a empezar a erizar los pelos de los co–”

 _“Por dios_ ” Steve se despega del asiento y se quita la chaqueta en uno, dos, tres tirones. Se la lanza a Billy con fuerza y sin miramientos. Lleva más de una semana así de cabreado, tenso hasta casi el límite de la ruptura, igual que Billy, como si a base de vivir pegados el uno al otro se les acabara contagiando hasta el mal humor.

Y en condiciones normales, en las condiciones de _antes,_ Billy ya le estaría mandando a la mierda. Pero en estas condiciones, estira la chaqueta y se arrebuja en ella, sometiéndola sobre sus hombros, intentando no dejarse vencer por el reflejo de inspirar hondo al sentir el calor que todavía guarda dentro. Billy ya no es el de antes. Pero Steve no lo es tampoco. Y Billy no está completamente seguro de que, si la historia pudiera repetirse, volviera a ser él quien ganase la pelea. No es que a Steve se le note mucho, no fuera de las horas muertas que pasan esperando en el coche, pero está ahí, esa cosa que Billy siempre ha sentido que ardía en su interior y que ahora asoma la cabeza cada vez más a menudo, como el fuego cuando el viento aviva las brasas, como si la violencia le hubiera anidado en los poros de la piel y estuviera a punto de eclosionar en algo vivo, _hambriento_.

Es como mirarse en un puto espejo.

Solo que,

“No pensé que tuvieras frío. No escucho bien si la dejo subida”

Steve es gilipollas.

Es tan tierno que resulta doloroso, también.

(A veces dice exactamente lo que Billy necesita escuchar. A veces toca a Billy como si supiera lo mucho que lo necesita. Como si supiera exactamente la clase de ganas con las que le duele el cuerpo. Una mano en su nuca cuando se desespera _(“Eheheh. Está bien. Tranquilo. Tranquilo. Eh”)._ Su cuerpo al lado del suyo en la cama en esos primeros días, cuando todos se hacían turnos para velarle mientras Billy entraba y salía de esa otra dimensión que había en su propia mente. Sólido, real, y _tan caliente_ en contraste con el frio que Billy sentía en todo el cuerpo, todo el tiempo, su voz templando las sábanas al lado de su oreja, un hilo que seguir fuera de las pesadillas _(“Estás aquí. Estás aquí. Yo estoy contigo. Billy. Abre los ojos”)._ Sus dedos enredados en los de Billy algunas de las noches que pasan aquí (en las peores noches). Sin preguntas. Sin decir nada. Solo Steve y él, en el centro de esta noche que parece eterna)

“¿Mejor ahora?”

Billy se sube la chaqueta tan arriba que la tela le hace cosquillas en la nariz. Huele a suavizante. A ese calor que se queda en las sabanas al despertarse. Huele a Steve.

“¿A ti que te parece?” gruñe.

“Joder. No hay quien te entienda”

Billy aprieta los dientes, pensando en por qué cojones ha tenido que abrir la boca, por qué cojones es tan gilipollas él también. Es como si Steve y él hablaran en millón de lenguajes diferentes, todos a la vez: miedo, soledad, rabia, cariño, violencia, necesidad, ira–. Como si solo pudieran entenderse a medias en cada uno de ellos.

La voz de John Waite se funde hasta mezclarse con los golpes suaves de batería de _Knockin’ on Heaven’s door,_ la voz del coro reverberando en eco contra el costillar de acero del Camaro. Steve se echa hacia atrás en el asiento, coge aire tan profundo que Billy ve como se le hincha la parte alta del pecho, como sube y baja su esternón. Llevan aquí por lo menos unas tres horas y las que les quedan. Ya van varias veces que Billy intenta convencerle de que ya está lo bastante recuperado como para hacer esto solo, pero a Steve le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro.

Se lo preguntó una vez, en ese puente que enlaza las tres con las cinco de la madrugada, desde el que puedes ver la noche pasar como atravesando las aguas de un limbo, ese tiempo en el que todo te da bastante igual, la sensación de estar tal vez enseñando demasiado de uno mismo relegada fuera de unas horas que ya están muertas de todas formas. Se lo preguntó porque Billy sigue siendo Billy en algunas partes, casi todas pequeñas e imposibles de volver a soldar, esas que al Azotamentes no debían parecerle interesantes, y por eso a veces la curiosidad todavía le puede como si fuera un gato.

_¿Por qué vienes aquí conmigo?_

Fué la primera vez que se atrevió a conducir el Camaro tras noches y noches y noches de sentarse en el asiento del copiloto observando las manos de Steve deslizarse por el volante, escuchando el cuero crujir bajo la tensión de sus palmas, la forma fluida, concatenada, con que cambiaba las marchas tras más de dos meses conduciendo su coche (“Max quería conservarlo, y esta era la única manera, así que–”), el motor ronroneando bajo sus pies, dócil, complaciente. Esas noches en que Billy no podía evitar pensar que había sido un último golpe de suerte que, después de todo, una de las cosas que más había querido en la vida había acabado en buenas manos.

Se lo preguntó y lo que Steve le dijo fue que:

“Tú nos salvaste. Así que yo voy a salvarte a ti, si llega el momento”

Con esa clase de sinceridad a quemarropa que es tan difícil de encajar. Esa sinceridad con la que a Steve le importa todo _tanto_ , dónde Billy casi no consigue que le importe nada. Así que torció la sonrisa e hizo como si no tuvieran peso, todas esas palabras.

“¿Y vas llevar puesta tu brillante armadura, Rey Steve? ¿Dónde te has dejado al blanco corcel?” un poco jugar a hacerse el insufrible, un mucho de no dejarse ahogar por la presión con la que el corazón se le estaba encogiendo en el pecho.

Pero Steve siempre acierta cuando dispara y últimamente tira siempre a bocajarro. Le acertó en mitad del pecho cuando le dijo,

“Y porque a El y a Max se les rompería el corazón si te pasara algo”

Así que seguramente es por eso, porque Steve Harrington está empecinado en deberle algo a lo que Billy no tiene derecho ninguno, por lo que cuando Billy se estira por encima de la palanca de cambios y abre la guantera para coger el paquete de Malboros, Steve sigue la trayectoria de sus movimientos ojos que lo más seguro es que podrían cortarle la mano solo con mirar. Cortan, desde luego, cuando Billy rompe el envoltorio, se lleva un cigarro a la boca. Suena afilado cuando le dice,

“No vas a fumarte eso”

Pero Billy ya está haciendo rodar la piedra del mechero, saboreando la anticipación cuando las papilas se le llenan del olor a gasolina.

“Ohhhh, mira como sí”

Un golpe seco. Dolor punzante el dorso de la mano. Steve reacciona rápido cuando se le resbala el mechero. No se lo piensa ni un segundo antes de lanzarlo de la ventana, directo a las sombras de la arboleda.

“¡Serás–! ¡Ese cacharro tenía un valor sentimental!” Eso y que también es el único que tiene, el del coche no funciona desde hace años.

“El mismo que deberían tener tus pulmones”

Billy respira hondo por la nariz, el aire le suena al pasar por la garganta, la boca se le curva en una mueca.

“ _Harrington_. _Voy_ a fumar”

Y Steve Harrington no es ni de lejos es tío más grande al que se ha enfrentado Billy, pero parece _gigante_ cuando se cabrea.

Redondea las palabras.

“Y u-na _mier-_ da”

Le sostiene la mirada. Quema. A Billy le dan ganas de agarrarle del pelo. Le dan ganas de morderle. De cero a cien en un segundo y sin límite de velocidad. El corazón le galopa en el pecho. Un salto de longitud en la cavidad de sus costillas.

Cierra los ojos. Respira.

(Porque Billy sigue siendo Billy en algunas partes y la rabia, la rabia es una de ellas.

La rabia es la más grande, la más pura, la más insidiosa que le queda)

“Dije que iba a intentarlo. Ya lo he intentado”

Steve bufa, se le encogen los hombros, mitad burla, mitad risa de verdad.

“Tres días de mierda. Lo has intentado _tres días_ ”

Billy siente como se le acumulan las ganas de hacer un poco de daño. Solo que no sabe muy bien a _quien_.

“No está tan mal. En proporción. Dada mi esperanza de vida”

Pero da igual que lo sepa o no, porque Steve le mira como si le hubiera acertado de pleno.

“Así que, ¿qué? Casi te mueres. Lo has contado de milagro. Y lo primero que te parece una buena idea es empezar a matarte otra vez. Por tu propia mano”

Y Billy niega con la cabeza, rodea con los dedos la piel suave del volante. Vista al frente. La sangre se le hiela por un momento y le parece sentirlas otra vez. Las vainas. Agarrándole el cuerpo. Creciendo hacia el fondo de su garganta. Piensa _Venga ya. Venga ya._

“Steve–”

“¿Qué?”

Billy aprieta los labios.

“Ya sabes qué”

A veces, de pura casualidad, colisionan en un eclipse. A veces se miran, y se entienden.

A Steve se le cae la mirada de esa forma tan suya, como si el cansancio le pesara en los párpados. Y hay momentos, como este, en que es transparente, que la decepción se le nota tanto en la cara que Billy desearía no importarle una mierda, darle completamente igual, solo para no tener que volver a sentirse como cuando le mira de esta manera.

“Osea que– No importa, ¿no? Vamos a morirnos todos igual, así que ya no importa”

 _Todos no_ piensa Billy. Por suerte todos no. Max no. Jane, que ya no tiene poderes con los que luchar contra esto, tampoco. Los críos. Sus familias. Joyce. Están lejos ahora, todos están –por el momento— a salvo.

_Y tú. Por favor. Tampoco tú._

Pero aquí no queda nadie más. Sólo la última línea de fuego. Nadie que responda ya al teléfono. Nadie a quien avisar. Solo ellos y más de ocho mil personas que no tienen ni idea de lo que está a punto de pasar.

Que morirán si el plan no sale como lo tienen previsto.

Y Billy lo sabe, lo nota, lo siente.

Están cerca.

Es solo cuestión de tiempo, nada más.

_Cerca._

“¡Joder–Billy!” 

Steve bufa. Le brillan los ojos. La piel se le vuelve blanca dónde tensión se le acumula en los nudillos. Le mira como si estuviera por dios, tan triste. Siempre tan triste. Y es que hay algo más.

Hay algo más.

Y Billy nunca se había dado cuanta hasta ahora. Nunca. _Hay que ser imbécil_. Ni una sola vez en todo este tiempo que han pasado juntos. Pero de repente es _tan fácil_ como unir los puntos de esos dibujos que se les dan a los críos, unirlos, ver el puto elefante en la habitación:

Billy cree que ya están muertos. Steve cree que van a sobrevivir.

E igual ha sido eso, todo este tiempo, lo que ha estado causando interferencias entre los dos, que en el fondo, son tan diferentes que resultan irreconciliables: uno de ellos mantiene la esperanza, al otro ya no queda ninguna. 

Y Billy quiere inclinarse hacia delante. Quiere apartarle ese mechón del flequillo que se le descuelga sobre la frente, acariciarle la mejilla, decirle que todo va a salir bien.

Pero no quiere mentirle.

“¿Puedo fumarme ya ese cigarrillo?”

Steve se pasa la lengua por los dientes, aprieta los ojos, el mal humor le repta por debajo de la piel.

“Puedes intentarlo si quieres, Hargrove. Bajo tu cuenta y riesgo”

Billy se llena los carrillos de aire. Resopla largo. Continuo. No le dice _Me tienes hasta los cojones ya_ pero sabe que se le nota. Le quema la lengua con las ganas de sentir el sabor amargo de la nicotina, notar como se le incendian los pulmones, reducir a cenizas la más mínima esperanza de que esto pueda no acabar mal. Se quita de encima la chaqueta de Steve y coge la linterna que ha dejado encajada en el hueco del cambio de marchas para salir en busca del mechero. Con un poco de suerte no habrá ido a parar muy lejos.

Pero la cosa es que, aunque Steve Harrington no es ni de lejos es tío más fuerte al que se ha enfrentado Billy, lo parece cuando se cabrea.

Le coge del brazo, _aprieta_. Lo más probable es que Billy pudiera ser capaz de soltarse, pero no está seguro del todo.

“¿De verdad quieres tener que verle la cara a Max cuando se lo diga?” Dispara.

Directo. Al puto. Corazón.

“Serás cabrón”

Steve le suelta. A Billy le late la piel en los lugares dónde se le clavaban sus dedos. Duele menos que imaginarse la cara que pondría Max.

Antes, Billy tenía miedo de pensar que a nadie iba a importarle una mierda si muriera.

Ahora es peor, ahora que sabe que hay gente a la que sí.

(Se lo preguntó a Max una vez. A los pocos días de haber regresado. Todavía malherido. Todavía imposiblemente roto. Pero vivo.

“¿Lloró cuando lo supo?” porque Neil Hargrove no sabe que Billy está aquí. No sabe que Billy ha vuelto.

Y Billy no piensa decírselo.

“Lloró” dijo Max, mandíbula tensa y más tristeza en los ojos de la que cree que nadie haya sentido nunca por él.

“Me alegro” dijo, porque es perfecto ahora, así, ahora que ya Billy no puede volver a ser nunca más una decepción.

Neil puede quererle ahora.

Se pasó casi toda esa noche sentado en la hamaca del porche, quemándose la garganta con el paquete de cigarrillos de Joyce, la voz de su padre dando vueltas en su cerebro como un vinilo atascado “Prefiero ser yo el que elija de lo que voy a morirme”)

“Ya la cagaste cuando empezaste a fumar otra vez. Pero venias hecho una puta mierda y vale. Pase. Pero ya no más”

A Billy le apetece decirle que se meta las órdenes por el culo. Que no es uno de sus críos, que no le va a obedecer sin rechistar. Le apetece decirle que a veces le puede el ansia de arrasarlo todo a su alrededor, que le corta el aliento como algo creciendo en el medio de su garganta. Que tiene miedo, que se le para el corazón solo de pensar que en el momento en que regrese _pronto, pronto, muy pronto, atisbando ya por la mirilla, respirando al otro lado de la puerta_ esa cosa encontrará la manera de volver a metersele dentro, convertirle de nuevo en uno de ellos, como quien acciona un puto interruptor. Y fumar ayuda. Fumar _quemaquemaquema_. En las puntas de los dedos. La cara interna de los labios. Las ramificaciones como túneles dentro de sus pulmones.

Le calma los putos nervios.

Quiere decirle que,

_Al muy hijo de puta no le gustaba que fumara, Steve. Me hacía beber toda esa mierda. Me envenenaba por dentro. Pero no tocaba un jodido cigarrillo. ¿Te los puede creer?_

Y no es Steve, contra quien Billy siente toda esta rabia. No es contra Steve.

Pero ayuda. _Joder_. Ayuda.

(No es la primera vez que discuten. _Por dios_. No es ni la primera, ni la segunda ni la tercera ni va a ser la última. Hay noches, como esta, en las que Billy siente la estática del ambiente zumbar dentro de su cuerpo. Imagina que es así como debe sentirse la tierra cuando empieza a notar que se acerca un terremoto.

Y Billy _lo necesita_.

Sangrarle un poco. Tirársele al cuello. Morder. Que Steve _le muerda._

Y Billy se pregunta a veces si Steve lo sabe, la falta que le hace. Alguien con quien sacarse de dentro lo que no quiere dejar suelto con nadie más. Alguien con quien prender la llama y dejar arder la gasolina.

Porque la rabia es una parte tan intrínseca a sí mismo –tan esencial, tan impresa dentro de su cuerpo, cosida a base de golpes– que ahora mismo es la única cosa que le hace sentirse vivo _de verdad_ , volver a notar el calor incendiársele en la base del estómago, la euforia de sentirse al borde de una pelea. Estirar las uñas. Probar a ver si todavía hieren los dientes.

Se pregunta si Steve lo necesita tanto también.

A veces le parece que sí)

Así que lo que le dice es,

“¿A ti qué te importa?”

A Steve el aliento se le para a medio camino de los pulmones y Billy sabe que le ha hecho sangre.

“¿En serio me preguntas eso?”

Y no, _no es en serio_. Billy sabe que una vez Steve Harrington te deja entrar, ahí te quedas. Pero es más fácil hacer bajar las pestañas. Más fácil mojarse los labios con la lengua, levantar la barbilla. Es más fácil provocarle que ver cómo le duele el corazón en la mirada. Más fácil que _sé que te importa. A mí también me importa. Pero no sirve de nada._

“¿Entonces qué quieres que haga con las manos?” venenoso, visceral, irritante “¿Eh, Rey Steve? ¿Con que cojones quieres que me llene la boca?”

Le late el corazón en las sienes. Detrás de los oídos. Apartaría los ojos, pero Steve no deja de mirarle. Está cabreado. Billy también. Cuando los dos están así, son como dos reactivos a punto de tocarse.

Están los dos tan enfadados con su propio miedo que se los come por dentro.

Y es tan fácil _–joder_ – _tan fácil_ en comparación.

“Puedo llenártela bastante bien, si te hace tanta falta”

Voz ronca. Flexiona los dedos de la mano, las yemas hundidas en el cuero del asiento.

Billy sabe que _No lo dice con la intención con la que suena._ Pero la luz de la luna resbala en ángulo por el trazo de su mejilla, no le ilumina la oscuridad de los ojos. Billy traga saliva.

La polla se le llena de sangre dentro de los pantalones.

_No lo dice. Con la intención. Con la que suena._

El corazón le sube de ritmo contra los huesos. Tendría que callarse pero no. Discuten casi todas las noches. Nunca han llegado a las manos. Billy se pasa la lengua por los labios, solo porque quiere darse la satisfacción de ver lo mucho que le jode que se comporte como un completo imbécil.

_(En el fondo, en el fondo, en el fondo, quiere que Steve lo diga con la intención con la que suena)_

“¿Cómo de llena?” Le sale áspero, estrangulado. Steve _no deja de mirarle_ y Billy le escucha respirar,a ráfagas. No hay nada, nada más, que se escuche en el vacío del coche.

No hasta que Steve abre la puerta. Sale al exterior.

Y Billy no puede apartar la vista de él mientras echa hacia delante el asiento del Camaro. Pasa a la parte de atrás. Cierra la puerta con tanta fuerza que hace estremecerse la carrocería.

Suena al quejido del cuero al hundirse bajo su peso.

“¿Vienes o qué?”

A Billy se le seca la garganta. 

No se molesta en salir. Pasa como puede por el hueco entre los asientos. A pesar de su tamaño, de que es una malísima idea, de que el Camaro es raquítico aquí detrás. Cuando consigue sentarse, lo hace tan cerca que casi se arrepiente, se chocan las rodillas. No sabe si la respiración entrecortada que escucha es la de Steve, o la suya, o las dos a la vez.

“¿Y ahora?”

Y por dios. _Por dios._ Steve le mira como si dudara. Como si tuviera ganas de algo. Como si a él también se le estuviera poniendo dura entre las piernas. A Billy se le acumulan los segundos. Los siente en la punta de la lengua.

“Ahora abre la boca”

Le saben a ese instante en el que todo se prende fuego.

Abre la boca.

Ocurre a cámara lenta. Los ojos de Steve en los suyos. Los ojos de Steve en sus labios. Posa el pulgar sobre la comisura, el resto de sus dedos como ascuas sobre el pulso de su garganta. Billy contiene el instinto de sacar la lengua. De probar a que sabe. No puede apartar los ojos de la mirada fija de Steve, de la forma en que admira el movimiento de su propia mano cuando hace resbalar el dedo sobre su labio inferior, cuando lo mete dentro.

Steve suelta aire. Lo estaba conteniendo. Billy siente que el suyo no le llega a los pulmones cuando aprieta los labios, ahueca las mejillas y _chupa._ Y Steve sabe a piel templada y a sal, a ese olor de cuando le tiene cerca. Billy se mueve hacia delante, se lo mete entero en la boca, los ojos se le cierran solos. Le coge la muñeca.

El ruido que hace Steve con la garganta suena a _uhm,_ ronco, raspando al final de la m. Billy siente la polla _dura dura dura_ apretándole contra la tela de los pantalones. Recorre el dedo con los labios hasta sacárselo de la boca. Saca la lengua y _lame._ Desde la curva de la falange hasta la punta, su labio enganchándose al final contra la piel rugosa, mueve la cabeza de lado a lado, resbalando la yema contra la humedad de su piel. Se lo hace igual que le gustaría, y para cuando abre los ojos, el pecho de Steve está subiendo y bajando, su mirada más negra que la noche sin estrellas. 

“Billy” murmura, “ _Billy_ ”

Hay una línea recta que va desde sus ojos hasta los de Steve y a Billy el cuerpo se le mueve solo, acortándola lo suficiente como para poder imaginar a que le sabe la boca.

“Cuando dijiste _llenar_ , cara bonita” dice, se lame el sabor de Steve de los labios “Esperaba algo más grande” 

Hay algo en la manera en la que Steve se queda quieto, como si hubiera decidido jugar a ciegas y ahora se diera cuenta de que el juego es más peligro de lo que se había imaginado. Y Billy podría ponérselo fácil, podría soltar algo de esta tensión por la que se tienen siempre atrapados el uno al otro, esta tensión que resulta ahora palpable, que tiene una forma y un tacto precisos, pero solo puede pensar _“Esperaesperaespera_ ” porque esos dedos siguen apoyados en la curva de la yugular y Billy no está seguro de muchas cosas pero no le parece que Steve quiera que se lo ponga fácil.

Steve empieza a retirar la mano despacio, sus dedos se entreteniéndose en acariciar la forma de su mejilla, el ángulo de su boca, y antes de que pueda retirarla del todo Billy le atrapa el índice, chupa la punta, suelta, prueba el anular y cuando traga le arde la garganta de ganas, como si Steve tuviera las yemas de los dedos manchadas de pólvora.

“Entonces cógela” dice, y Billy puede ver el movimiento de sus tendones cuando aprieta la mandíbula. Le dan ganas de frotarse contra la tela dura de los vaqueros.

Y es verdad que el juego es peligroso, pero Billy no puede ni imaginar dejar de jugarlo. Se mueve más cerca de Steve, le arrincona contra la puerta y más, más cerca, hasta que están casi boca con boca, hasta que cada vez que respiran se pelean por el aire.

“Antes dime cuánto, Rey Steve. Dime cómo de grande” acaricia con los dedos por encima de su rodilla, sube, sube, la electricidad le crepita por el cuerpo entero cuando se rozan los labios “Porque he oído historias por ahí. Un montón de historias. Pero no quiero elevar mis expectativas para luego tener que bajarlas”

Y Billy siempre, siempre tiene frío, pero a Steve le arde la cara interna del muslo cuando llega al final con la mano, le arde la polla contra la tela de la cremallera y Billy quiere hacerle sudar el cuerpo entero como si se consumiera de fiebre.

“Lo bastante para hacer que te calles” dice, boca con boca, la mirada en sus labios y Billy extiende los dedos en abanico y _aprieta_.

Steve no hace ningún ruido, solo se tensa, inclina la cabeza hacia atrás. Un reto en sus ojos oscuros. Y Billy no ha tenido en toda su vida tantas ganas de hacer algo como de hacer encajar contra el hueco de la mano el bulto de su entrepierna, acariciarle hasta que se abre para hacerle sitio, no dejar de mirar para ver la forma en que se le entrecierran los párpados.

“Con eso me vale”

Y Steve gime, ahora sí que gime, se le suelta el cuerpo entero, como si se hubiera estado aguantando por pura bravuconería. Gime y suena _ronco_ , desde la entrada del estómago, mueve la cadera y Billy le deja hacer, buscar la fricción en movimientos secos, cortos. Dos, tres embestidas largas, más rozarse contra su mano que otra cosa, y Billy se permite enamorarse un poco de las ganas con las que le brillan los ojos, de la rabia con la que le mira. A Steve se le entrecorta el aliento. Respira. Para. Están a centímetros. Se repelen como los imanes. Le sobresalta el calor cuando Steve cuela una mano por debajo de su camiseta, cuando sube, dejándole en la piel un rastro que escuece como una herida y Billy gime _Joder_ , un latigazo en la base de su columna cuando Steve acaricia con el pulgar uno de sus pezones, su dedo húmedo todavía, la sensación súbita y visceral, como una cuchillada, gime _Joderjoderjoder_ cuando Steve le toca de nuevo, cuando sus nudillos rozan por encima de su otro pezón. Con la otra mano, Steve le aparta el flequillo de la cara. Billy palpa hasta encontrar el botón, el agarre de la cremallera.

Es otra clase de rabia, esta que está ahora mismo destilándose entre los dos, a punto de explotar en el espacio entre sus bocas. Y Billy se pregunta si Steve lo sabe, lo mucho que lo necesita. Se pregunta si Steve lo necesita tanto también.

Porque Steve le está dejando que le abra los pantalones, le mira como si sangrara el cuerpo con las ganas de que empiece a tocarle. El aliento le sabe dulce. Y a Billy le explota el cerebro porque sí, joder.

_Sí que lo decía con la intención con la que sonaba._

Steve posa la mejilla contra el cuero del respaldo, la boca abierta, los párpados pesados. Se lame los labios cuando Billy cuela las puntas de los dedos dentro de la cintura de sus calzoncillos, la mano dentro de los pantalones.

Y por dios Steve es suave, _suavesuavesuave_ , y está duro, rígido contra su mano y todas esa historias, todas esas historias que ha oído son ciertas porque cuando Steve está así es _grande,_ largo, pero sobre todo ancho, y Billy estaba seguro de que ya no podía ponerse más caliente pero lubrica hasta que nota la humedad manchándole el calzoncillo, caliente, espesa. El cuerpo le llora entero de ganas. Apoya la cabeza a su lado y la mano de Steve acaricia su costado, suave, casi sin presión, sin prisa, igual que todas esas noches que pasó su lado, que cuando le cogía la mano en mitad de la madrugada, lo más dulce que Billy que recuerda haber sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo contra la piel. No va a besarle si Steve no le besa pero quisiera, por dios, _quisiera_. Steve le agarra el pelo, le atrae hacia sí. Si Billy se tapara los oídos, igual podría entender las palabras por las formas que le hacen contra la piel.

“En la boca” el aliento le sabe a impaciencia y un poco a desesperación “Billy en la–” se le queda la frase a medias.

Billy sonríe.

“Me gustas así, Rey Steve, queriendo ponerte exigente pero que te puedan las ganas”

Las uñas de Steve se le clavan en el costado. Billy le obliga a levantar el culo para bajarle los pantalones. Traga saliva y Billy le ve la anticipación en los ojos. No lo resiste. Se echa hacia delante y le muerde en el cuello, succiona y Steve resopla todo el aire, como si le estuviera costando un esfuerzo enorme hacer acopio de tan siquiera algo de autocontrol, la cabeza inclinada contra Billy, reteniendo el contacto y a Billy le ronronea el cerebro, atrapado ahí, en ese hueco de calor, la polla de Steve palpitándole en la mano, Steve repitiendo su nombre como si no se diera ni cuenta.

No puede evitar ponerse un poco imbécil cuando le dice al oído:

"Dime cuantas ganas tienes, cara bonita. Dímelo y te la como" Steve gime, embiste y Billy le suelta "Con _palabras_ "

Steve hace un ruido de frustración, un ruido como de _joder, Hargrove._ Le coge la cara entre las manos, le mira los ojos, la boca, a Billy el corazón se le resbala entre la curva de sus labios.

"Muchas ganas" se le entrecorta la voz, acaricia con el pulgar en la comisura de su boca "Muchas ganas"

Billy le besa en la concavidad de la mano.

"Muy bien"

Steve inhala hondo, se le encoge el diafragma cuando Billy se lo mete entero en la boca, todo de una vez, hasta el final de la garganta. Baja hasta chocar con su propia mano, y luego sube _despacio_ , recorriendo con la lengua todo lo largo de la polla, tragando saliva alrededor de la cabeza. Steve suelta un _ahh_ agudo, le mete los dedos en el pelo, acaricia suave en la curva de su nuca, hace un sonido como de _mmhh_ que suena _dulce,_ suena a que Steve lo está saboreando, _mmhh_ , y Billy chupa la punta con cuidado, insinúa los dientes, sigue las formas con la lengua, hace círculos lentos en ese punto en el que sabe que la piel es más sensible y _mmhh_ se convierte en _mmhhbilly_ , _mmhhbillybilly,_ el placer y su nombre en una palabra completa, mezclados, como si todo en Steve estuviera a punto de derretirse y a Bily le late el corazón en toda la longitud de la polla. Baja otra vez, traga cuando le nota en el fondo de la garganta, la boca llena a más no poder, al límite de lo que aguanta. _"¡Joder!._ Billy. Joder" Steve le acaricia el pelo, las sienes, las mejillas y sus manos son suaves también, tan suaves, tocándole así, con tantísimo cuidado y esto es lo mejor se ha sentido Billy desde que regresó, envuelto en el calor que se condensa en los asientos de cuero del Camaro, Steve en la boca, sus manos agarrándosele al pelo como si no pudiera ni quisiera soltarse. Steve Harrington entero para él. Y Billy se le vacía la cabeza de todo lo que no sea estar _aquíaquíaquí._ Steve y él. Envuelto en este calor imposible que desprende. Aquí, colocado de esta sensación de sentirle en el cuerpo entero, Steve llenado todos esos huecos de su mente que se han quedado vacíos.

Aquí, como si no existiera la negrura a su alrededor, solo Steve, Steve, _Steve_ y la forma en que dice su nombre,

_Billy._

“Billy”

“Billy-parapara _para_ para _-Billy”_

“Uhm?” Sus dedos le agarran el pelo, _tiran_ “ _¡Eh!”_

Jadea.

“Que _pares_ ”

Billy le da un lengüetazo desde la base hasta la punta, medias lunas con la lengua dónde la piel es más fina.

“¿Por qué?”

La mano en su pelo insiste, y Billy siente como el dolor le escuece directamente entre las piernas.

“Billy. _Sube_. Si no me voy a–”

La polla de Steve le late en la boca, Billy tiene cuidado pero no se aguanta las ganas de morder, arrastra los dientes. Steve lubrica, le empapa la lengua, _dulce_. Billy embiste sin ritmo contra la humedad de sus propios vaqueros.

“¿No era esa la idea?”

Steve tiene los ojos cerrados. Se lame los labios, el pelo hecho una maraña contra el reposacabezas.

“No. _Sube._ Ven aquí. Quiero besarte”

A Billy se le seca la garganta. Se le paran los pulmones.

“Quie–?”

“Por dios _ven_ ”

Tira de él con ansia. Les chocan las bocas, la nariz la frente. Y tiene los labios suaves también, mullidos, y Billy besa en esa curva ancha, muerde la carne tierna de su labio inferior, y está _besando a Steve,_ los labios de Steve en sus labios, la lengua resbalando _joder_ resbalando contra la suya, _tantan_ caliente, y Steve le está abriendo como puede los botones del pantalón, más intención que habilidad, más rabia que otra cosa, le mete la mano en el calzoncillo a la vez que Billy tira para quitárselo todo, sienta el culo en la tapicería, la cintura del vaquero se le clava contra los muslos pero Steve _lebesalebesalebesa_ , le rodea la polla, le deja embestir en su mano y "Hostia, por dios Steve, Joder" Billy se siente como en la cara iluminada de la luna, así, tocándose el uno al otro, con Steve besándole a bocajarro. Billy le masturba con más fuerza, aumenta el ritmo y Steve gime, le clava los dientes en los labios le dice “Frena. Billy. _Frena_ ” con voz ahogada, tan suave que a Billy el contraste le parece casi imposible y a Billy le gustaría dejar que se lo comiera vivo, que si algo tiene que devorarle sea Steve Harrington y esa forma en que le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, esa forma en que se lame los labios.

"Me sigues diciendo que pare, cara bonita," dice, sopla fuera el aire, hace acopio de autocontrol "pero no quiero parar"

Steve suelta una risa baja, niega con la cabeza, como si hubiera algo de tierno en tener que dejar a Billy por imposible.

"¿Por qué tienes prisa?"

"Por si no puedo volver a tocarte" lo dice, no lo piensa, qué más da. Steve ya sabe que se muere de ganas, tienen la mano el uno en la polla del otro y ahora mismo no hay nada que ocultar.

Steve le besa. Solo labios sobre labios. Le dice "Esa lógica tuya tiene muy poco sentido" Se humedece los dedos en la humedad que gotea de su propia polla, los mueve entre sí para extenderla "¿No tiene más sentido hacer que dure más?" mete las manos entre las piernas de Billy, le toca con un solo dedo, lo hace resbalar contra la entrada de su culo, presiona contra el músculo, a Billy le explotan todas las terminaciones nerviosas.

“¿Te lo han hecho antes?” pregunta Steve, y a Billy le sorprende todo lo que le ve mirada. Las ganas, el miedo, la anticipación, el hambre.

“No” traga saliva "Solo yo" las piernas se le abren solas cuando Steve aprieta, solo un poco, la más ligera presión con la yema del dedo "¿Me dejas?" y a Billy se le escapa el peso de su propio cuerpo cuando Steve empieza a masturbarle con la otra mano, contesta “Sí” se humedece los labios _“Si”_. Steve vuelve a llevarse los dedos a la boca, los deja brillantes de saliva. A Billy le parece que mide kilómetros enteros, esa curva profunda que forma sus labios, la lame para ver a dónde lleva y Steve le sonríe contra la boca, se bebe sus gemidos cuando empieza a meterse dentro, despacio, con cuidado, mueve el dedo en círculos contra las paredes de su culo, círculos con el pulgar en la cabeza de la polla y Billy ni siquiera le está tocando ya, solo le tiene agarrado, una mano en la polla y la otra el pelo, sujetándole para poder comerle la boca “¿Puedo entrar más?” le pregunta Steve y Billy se ha imaginado esto tantas veces que le parece imposible que esté pasando de verdad. Asiente. Steve empuja. Más. Más profundo. Los círculos se hacen más amplios y a Billy se le derrite el culo. Steve le masturba más fuerte, hunde la cabeza en su cuello, murmura _“Billy por dios”_ empieza a sacar el dedo y a Billy solo le sale un “ _Mmm–“, ahogado_ “ _Steve–”_ sin nada de aliento, mueve la cadera, buscándolo, quiere volver a tenerlo dentro. Steve se le ríe en la oreja “Voy, ya voy” se chupa dos dedos y Billy está ya tan mojado que esta vez se _resbalan_ dentro. Se le va la puta cabeza, le coge de la muñeca y empuja “Más adentro. Más– _más ah_ adentro _”_ Steve suelta una risa, le besa a lengüetazos, mueve la polla contra la mano de Billy y Billy no puede más, porque lo siente ahí, ahí justo ahí, el orgasmo empezando a acumularse como un escozor en la punta de la polla, en ese punto donde le rozan los dedos de Steve cuando le folla el culo, diciendo _“Billy”_ caliente _“Billy”_ y Billy se corre a convulsiones, desde el calor que le resbala por la polla hasta las cosquillas en las puntas de los pies, siente el cuerpo como abierto en canal, hipersensible _“No pares no pares Steve no pares”_ y a Steve jadea, le gime como un lamento en la boca, “Joder. ¿Vas a– vas a correrte otra vez? ¿Vas a–?”

“Más fuerte. Ahh-joder. Másfuerte”

Steve arquea los dedos dentro de su culo, la mano rápida en su polla, resbaladiza de semen y de sudor pero no es suficiente, no es suficiente, y Billy nota la tensión acumulársele en los muslos, como una pulsión en la cabeza de la polla, pero acaba de correrse y joder, _no es suficiente_ , necesita “Más” traga saliva “Más rápido” “¿Así?” “Más. Más fuerte” “Joder. ¿Así? Dime si- _Billy”_

Billy se mueve contra sus dedos, la boca abierta, casi sin respirar.

“¿Que necesitas? _Eh-Eh_ Dime que necesitas”

Y Billy piensa, _a la mierda_ piensa _esta puede ser la última vez, la única vez,_ piensa _todo. todo_.

Se quita las zapatillas con las puntas de los pies, tira de los vaqueros, de los botones de la camisa. Se le sube encima a horcajadas. Steve le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, un ciervo ante los faros de un coche “¿Qué haces?”, pero lo que hace está bastante claro así que lo que le responde es,

“Esto. Necesito esto”

Se mueve contra Steve mientras le besa, mojados, sucios de saliva y de semen. Tira hacia arriba para quitarle la camiseta y se resbalan los dos contra su estómago, contra la forma rígida, _caliente_ , de la polla del otro, piel contra piel. Steve resopla en su oreja, le agarra del culo y Billy piensa que quiere más, _todavía más_. Clava las rodillas en el asiento, se levanta. Steve le mira sin entender pero no tarda nada en comprenderlo cuando Billy le coge la polla, busca con el culo hasta encontrarse y _aprieta_ , le dice,

“Quiero saber lo que se siente. Quiero hacerlo contigo”

“¿Estás seguro?” tan quieto que se tiene que estar conteniendo, la tensión marcada en los tendones del cuello “¿Billy estás–?” 

“¿No te parezco seguro?” alza una ceja, sonríe, baja un poco y _por dios_ tiene la cabeza dentro, se siente lleno y ni siquiera acaba de empezar, Steve ahoga un gemido, respira como si llevara kilómetros y kilómetros corriendo sin parar a descansar.

“ _Imbécil_ ”

Billy le habla al oído, se abraza a su cuello.

“Mmm” bufa una risa “Voy a. Moverme”

Steve asiente. Le huele el pelo a la humedad somnolienta de la noche, a aire fresco, y de todo lo que están haciendo a Billy le parece lo más increíble de todo, saber a qué le huele el pelo tan de cerca, cómo le sabe el sudor en la curva de la garganta.

Billy se mueve y por dios por dios ahora es _demasiado_. Steve le acaricia la espalda, esconde la cara en su cuello.

“Billy. Estamos– joder estamos follando Billy yo–“suena algo fuera de sí, algo sobrecogido y Billy no puede evitar que dé un poquito al risa porque igual Steve tampoco puede creerse que esté pasando esto, y Billy siempre, siempre se ha sentido atraído hacia Steve Harrington, _siempre_ , desde el principio y siempre ha sabido, como se saben algunas cosas a pesar de que no tengan razón de ser, que algo en Steve también se sentía atraído por él.

Pero siempre pensó que era la sed de violencia, un incendio a la espera de una llama, la atracción inevitable de querer derramar un bidón de gasolina, pero no esto–

 _Esto_ ,

“Eh, cara bonita, _eh_ ”

Steve jadea como si le costara respirar, tensión en la mandíbula, en el hueco de sus clavículas, y cuando Billy le coge la cara entre las manos y le mira Steve tiene los ojos más negros de lo que se los ha visto nunca. Billy quiere dibujársele dentro. Imprimírsele en la retina. Utilizar como un lienzo toda esa oscuridad.

“Quería, Billy. Todo este tiempo” le habla en los labios, le besa con los dientes “ _Quería_ ”

Y Steve es enorme. No le deja sentir nada más. Se siente más desnudo que nunca, partido por la mitad, pero es _por dios_ es justo lo que necesita, Steve dentro de él, “Nunca había. Por dios Steve– Nunca había–Te noto entero en el culo _por dios_ , te noto entero en el culo” Steve no dejando ni un solo hueco en el que no se sienta lleno, invadido, poseído por Steve, nada más, absolutamente nada más que Steve cuando le dice,

“Prométeme que quieres quedarte conmigo” le coge del pelo, frente con frente, le acaricia suave, le mira con esos ojos suyos que siempre parecen estar recitando una plegaria “Que quieres que salgamos juntos de ésta. Prométeme que–”

“No puedo. No puedo–“

Steve levanta la cadera, y debe de haber estado conteniéndose, todo este tiempo, pero ahora _embiste_ , embestidas largas, hasta el fondo del culo y a Billy no le queda en el cuerpo casi nada más que darle.

“Solo te pido que _quieras_ ”, le besa la frete, los párpados, la mejilla “Solo que quieras”

Y a Billy le da la risa porque –como siempre, como siempre– no se han entendido.

“Pero quiero, cara bonita––”

Es noche cerrada fuera del coche, una bóveda de negro profundo, pero la sonrisa de Steve se incendia al impactar contra la atmosfera, lo cubre todo de luz. Billy podría cerrar los ojos. Pedirle un deseo a la curva de esa sonrisa. Pero le parece que ya se ha gastado toda su suerte, esta noche. No quiere ser egoísta.

“–A ti te quiero siempre.”

Y besa despacio, esa sonrisa. Cálida, viva. Le calienta la piel.

“Pues cuando vengan esos cabrones, ya sabes lo que hacer” le agarra del pelo, le habla a besos “Esta vez vamos a matarlos a todos. Esta vez vas a quedarte conmigo” y Billy siente que se desangra, que todo eso que siente por Steve es demasiado violento para retenerlo en el cuerpo, que le rompe la piel a tiras. Le cuesta coger aire. Le arden los ojos. Quiere que Steve se corra como si le costara la vida, que le llore la polla con las ganas de correrse, que se sienta como hace sentir a Billy, como si todas las partes en las que Steve le toca fueran como una herida abierta, así que se lo saca casi entero, baja la mano, le agarra la base de la polla y le masturba con la punta dentro, se inclina para susúrrale al oído,

“Quiero que te me corras dentro, cara bonita, quiero notar lo caliente que estás”

Y Steve le mira con esos ojos en los que no se diferencian las pupilas, le entierra los dedos en la piel de la cadera y Steve Harrington no parece la clase de tío que te folla como si quisiera ser lo único que sientes en el cuerpo pero lo debe de ser porque le quita la mano, le agarra por debajo de las nalgas y le penetra en embestidas profundas, todo hasta fuera y dentro otra vez, lento y todo sensación y a Billy se le contraen todas las terminaciones nerviosas del culo cuando llega hasta el final y _aprieta_ como si no quisiera dejar fuera ni hasta el más mínimo resquicio de piel, hundido hasta los testículos, como si quisiera que Billy no pudiera ser capaz de dejar de sentirle nunca “Córrete conmigo. Quiero que te corras conmigo. Quiero verte, Billy. Quiero verte otra vez", su voz inoculada directamente en el cerebro, y Billy se corre como el fósforo al rascar contra una lija, a combustiones largas, de un blanco profundo. Nota como se le contrae el culo, la voz de Steve resonando contra su yugular, gimiendo “Billy, por dios Billy, voy a–“ “Vamos, cara bonita, vamos” y es visceral, la forma en que el cuerpo del pide moverse contra él, colocado de ganas de notarlo por dentro y _joder_ Steve está caliente cuando se corre, las yemas de los dedos enterradas en sus nalgas, sacándole un último beso a mordiscos y luego más suave, acariciándole con alengua como quien lame una herida, _más suave,_ labios contra labios, _más suave,_ solo el olor de su aliento.

Se quedan un rato ahí, abrazados, respirando el uno en el cuello del otro. Las manos de Steve le acarician la espalda, bajan hasta sus muslos, le susurra al oído como si de verdad hubieran quemado algo entre los dos y ahora solo quedasen la calma de después.

“¿Bien?”

Billy se ríe bajito, pensando en que la pregunta es buena, en lo mucho que viene al caso, porque se siente exhausto, sobrecogido, exhilarante, como si por fin tuviera espacio para respirar y estirarse, como si estuviera mudando a una piel nueva.

“Uhmmm. _Aceptable_ ”

No es lo que Steve pregunta. Siempre tan cuidadoso, siempre tan preocupado. Nota como la polla de Steve se contrae, espasma, dentro de su culo y Billy igual no es capáz de decirlo en voz alta pero _Mejor que bien._ Mejor que antes de lo que pasó en California, antes de Hawkins, antes de los monstruos. Porque le parece que, a partir de ahora, va a poder besar a Steve Harrington cuando le dé la gana, y no cree que se pueda llegar a estar mejor que eso.

“Siempre tan fácil de complacer” bufa, pero por la voz que pone Steve, está claro que no le engaña.

Billy se mueve un poco y se permite perder el aliento cuando Steve separa despacio las pestañas, le sonríe mejor de lo que Billy podría llegar a imaginarse en ningún sueño. Se siente ligero, clamado, como si Steve le hubiera abrasado con más fuerza que ningún sol y luego soplado con cuidado sobre la piel ardiente.

“Lo decía–. Lo decía todo en serio, cara bonita” dice, inclinándose hacia delante y el corazón le duele dentro del pecho cuando Steve –cálido, lento, suspirando cuando Billy acaricia con la punta de la lengua esa piel tierna bajo el labio superior– le devuelve el beso.

_Cuanto te necesito. Lo mucho que te necesito._

Steve le retira el pelo que se le cae sobre la frente, recogiéndolo con ambas manos, sujetándolo hacia atrás.

Le mira a los ojos.

“Yo también”

Se limpian como pueden. Más mal que bien. Sacrificando la chaqueta de Steve porque no hay nada más que pueda sacrificarse. Steve se queja “Oh, por dios. Ni queriendo puedes ser más asqueroso” cuando Billy se le echa encima amenazando con mancharle. Le empuja, le pega una colleja pero todo es más suave, más tranquilo. Billy sabe que esto entre los dos se mueve a la misma frecuencia a la que chocan las mareas, a impulsos, a oleadas, que esto que han hecho hoy es el equivalente a deshacerse en espuma por primera vez, pero le parece que así es como tiene que ser, así es como _funciona_ , entre él y Steve, así es como ha sido siempre, avocados a explotar contra el otro.

Recuperan el aliento bajo la luz amarillenta de la parte de atrás, espaldas apoyadas en lados opuestos del Camaro, las piernas de Steve estiradas sobre las suyas, mirándole atento, mirándole con algo que se sigue pareciendo demasiado a las ganas, a la toma de impulso, al principio de la cresta de la ola. 

Se está inclinando hacia delante justo en el momento en el que Billy la siente ramificarse como una ráfaga de electricidad, un terremoto superficial activando todas las alarmas de la superficie de su piel, _esa sensación,_ esa puta sensación.

Steve se lo ve en los ojos, se le corta la respiración a centímetros de su cara.

“Están aquí” dice, justo en el momento en el que escuchan el primero de los aullidos.

Aunque _aullidos_ nunca ha sido la palabra que los describe. El sonido que sale de las bocas de los Demoperros a medida que se acercan es más parecido a un lamento primario, visceral: el dolor en estado puro.

“No me jodas, ¿ahora? Eso sí que es saber elegir el momento”

Steve maldice entre dientes mientras se enfundan a toda prisa dentro de la ropa. Sale del coche en un movimiento rápido. Billy sale justo detrás.

Están aquí. _Están aquí_. Están aquí. Los siente acercarse como si alguien subiera y subiera y subiera el volumen de una emisora abandonada en la estática, como si algo estuviera buscando, buscando, buscando, tratando de encontrarlo.

 _No. Por favor._ _No. Por favor. No. Por favor._

“Tenemos que largarnos” Steve tiene los ojos muy abiertos, pupilas dilatadas.

“No”

“¿Qué–? Billy. Tenemos que avisar a–”

Billy le agarra por los hombros. Nota los bordes de sus uñas hundiéndose en la carne.

“No van hacia el pueblo” _Soy tan estúpido, por dios, tan estúpido_ “Los _siento_. Vienen a por mí”

Billy está atrapado en el centro de una tela de araña y Steve está atrapado con él.

“¿Y qué quieres que–?”

Pero Steve se lo ve en la cara _otra vez_. Steve, que lleva meses pegado al culo de Billy como si se hubieran convertido en un animal de dos cabezas, cosidos el uno al otro, inseparables. Unidos por el miedo, la soledad, la rabia, el cariño, la violencia, la necesidad, la ira––

Steve y él.

“No” da un tirón. Se separa “No. _No._ Ni de puta coña”

“Steve, tienes que irte”

“Ya te lo he dicho, Hargrove” le mira. No existen ojos más oscuros que los suyos “No sé por qué tienes la impresión de que me gusta repetirme”

Se zafa del agarre de Billy. Va hacia el maletero.

Cuando le tiende el hacha, lo hace con una sonrisa. Y ahora es Billy quien lo ve, quien _se lo ve en la cara._

Porque a veces, mirar a Steve Harrinton es como mirarse en un puto espejo.

“Voy a quedarme contigo” y esa violencia, toda esa violencia que les late dentro de las venas como petróleo se le solidifica en los tendones de las manos cuando agarra el Bate de beisbol, lo hace girar en el aire como si las ganas estuvieran a punto de salírsele del cuerpo “Vamos a matarlo”

Steve quiere _sangre._

El Camaro ronronea cuando Billy acciona el contacto, las luces excavando un túnel de luz que hace brillar la humedad viscosa de la carretera. Sus sombras se estiran como gigantes cuando se colocan al frente. Largas, desproporcionadas, deformes. Como monstruos que han encontrado la forma de llegar a este mundo desde otra dimensión. Dentro de Billy, la estática sube y sube y sube hasta que todos los sonidos confluyen en un pitido ensordecedor y Billy escucha la voz de su madre en su cabeza, la risa en los labios “ _Alguien está pensando en ti.”_

“¿Listo?” pregunta Steve y Billy abre las piernas, y si, si,

“Vaya que si” porque si Billy los mata a todos y cada uno de ellos, no quedará nada que intente alcanzarlo desde el otro lado, ningún monstro que pueda susúrrale al oído.

Steve le agarra de la nuca, le besa con toda la boca. Le mira a los ojos: una pregunta.

Frente a ellos, la luz de los faros tiembla cuando aparecen los Demoperros, como el velo de un sueño al apartarse para dejar entrar una pesadilla.

Billy coge el aire que escapa de sus labios, asiente: una respuesta.

Es como si Steve y él hablaran en millón de lenguajes diferentes, todos a la vez, pero a Billy, esta vez, le parece que se entienden.

Cierra los dedos, con fuerza, en torno a mango del hacha.

“Cuando acabe todo esto, voy a echarme ese cigarrillo”

La carcajada de Steve resuena como una ráfaga de claridad en mitad del terror de la noche.

“Puedes intentarlo”

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](https://withoneheadlight.tumblr.com/)! <3


End file.
